The fast pace at which the game of hockey is played requires players to react quickly in order to score goals, and conversely, as in the case of the defensive players, to prevent goals from being scored against. Reducing the mass of equipment, and in particular, the hockey stick, can, in certain examples, be desirable in order to move quickly to the puck and help to decrease the time it takes for a player to move his/her stick to a desired position. Aspects of this disclosure relate to improved methods for production of hockey sticks where the blade and the shaft are joined using a co-molding process.